


Fire and the Flood

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Intercrural Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was it possible for her to be both the storm <i>and</i> the shelter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and the Flood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorvidConundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidConundrum/gifts).



Ending up in his room after the Kishin was defeated wasn’t in the plans. None of it was in the plans, but his mind felt thick and he couldn’t recall any of the blueprints he had made, before, anyway.

All he knew was that she was there, still there, with him, though she could have left the instant Asura was destroyed by Maka. Hell, she could have gone back to Oceania the second he had left the lab, walking without a sense of who he was to some witch in a cavern that would have been his tomb. She had other Death Scythe duties. She had other responsibilities.

Marie could have left, for all intents and purposes, _should_ have left, and yet she was with him. She had come for him, her hand extended for him to take, her arms catching him as he fell, her voice in his ear welcoming him home.

They’d danced around one another like two flickering shadows in a lighthouse for weeks after that. And now it seemed they’d both tired, so long ago, of such a game. Instead of intangible, she was right beneath him, and he thought his heart was going to beat out of his sternum.

They were so close, they were sharing breath. Her breasts brushed against his chest, her hand cupping the back of his neck, and he wished he wasn’t supporting himself on both hands so he could just touch her like he’d been yearning to. His whole body just wanted to come over her, be skin to skin with her, drink her in.

She lifted her chin and her breath smelled sweet, like the candy she had eaten earlier while she watched a movie on their couch, and he never liked toffee but he wanted to taste it on her mouth, regardless. How many times had they spent a night together, hands barely touching on a sofa meant for more than two?

Not anymore. No more wondering. No more “barely touching”.

Slowly, as though giving her every moment to turn away, he brought his lips just an inch over her own, hovering. He was almost trembling with the effort and he felt his pulse jump nervously, his body on edge. For a moment, he couldn’t move: Marie’s skin was so soft against him, particularly against his scars, and her fingers had started glowing gold, making him feel like he was tuned too high. He closed his eyes, too close to really see her anyway, trying to prepare himself to lower down, but Marie beat him to it: her hold on the back of his neck tightened and he felt her apply pressure, guiding him to her mouth so he could properly kiss her and he felt like all the tension both drained away and intensified.

Her lips were so _soft_. Her _body_ was so soft and she breathed out his name against his mouth, the sweetest lilt of “Stein,” before she tilted her face. They met at the perfect angle, her lower lip between his teeth, his cupid’s bow in prime position to be taken between _her_ teeth, and he _wanted_ her. Wanted to breathe her. He wanted to drink her in and never come up for any other kind of air. His head was spinning in a way that was so familiar to madness, and yet nothing like it all at the same time.

Marie was someone he both understood and didn’t, a familiar anomaly he was ever-curious about. Now that he had felt her lips on his, had her body beneath him, he wanted to feel her touch everywhere: on his throat, his shoulders, down his chest, and lower lower lower. Marie muffled a pleased hum against his mouth, shifting and lifting her hips up to grind against his, but he supported himself on one elbow so he could hold her down with his now free hand, leaving her to whine in confusion. He just didn’t want them to go too fast. He didn’t want her to feel lost in the moment, like every action was a push. It was her choice no matter what. His choice, too. And in that moment, his choice was that he wanted to memorize her: to memorize the feeling of her skin, her hands stroking down his back, pushing his ever-present labcoat off his shoulders and to the floor, her tongue gently swiping over his teeth. She left him feeling like he was spiraling out of control and yet, as he tangled his hand in her hair, still supporting himself on an elbow, he used her as leverage.

How was it possible for her to be both the storm and the shelter?

She was a language he wanted to speak. She was a language he was speaking as she arched against him, straining against his hand. He pulled away from her lips to look at her, and as he hovered over her, glancing down at her flushed face, something inside of his chest throbbed.

Marie was flushed, her cheeks pink, her lips darkened and swollen. He had bitten at her pout a few times in their kissing, and he welcomed the gentle swell of her mouth. But it was her eye that really caught his attention as she opened it. It was warm, and when she took in his face, her entire expression contorted into such overwhelming tenderness, he felt like his entire body would go clumsy under such a stare.

Gently, she curved a palm over his stubbled cheek, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone, her fingertips running over his ear as she led his face back to her own. However, at the last possible moment, she softly pushed so he turned his head, and her warm lips came over his jaw, trailing to his ear.

His breath hitched when she bit down on his earlobe, worrying the flesh between her teeth as she let go of his cheek, tangling her fingers in his hair as her free hand came beneath his shirt, rubbing circles on his back. Stein groaned, arching to her completely, feeling boneless and pliant in her hold.

With Marie, it felt like every touch was fire, sparks on her fingertips, sparks beneath his skin. Her electric soul swelled up in her chest, pressing against his as she moved away from his ear, facing him once more as she scrunched his shirt up, encouraging him to slide it off before she pressed their mouths together again.

His back was exposed to the cool breeze that was ever-present in the mostly sterilized lab, but he felt hot all over when her fingers smoothed down his spine and she whimpered into his mouth, opening her lips to accept his tongue inside.

She tasted like toffee and smoke, the latter a gift from him. She smelled like vanilla bodywash. With a slowness that almost bordered on teasing, he moved his hand beneath her shirt, freeing her hips once more and pushing the fabric of her top up to around her breasts.

Marie gasped out before she grabbed his wrist, and for a single, heart-stopping moment, he thought he had done something wrong. Everything in him stuttered. Maybe he wasn’t meant to touch things as good as she was. Maybe everyone had been right the entire time: that he belonged alone, holed up in his lab, looking for discoveries that could keep him interested, that could keep his mind off of the gaping, aching solitude. That everyone would eventually leave.

But that wasn’t what happened. With Marie, nothing was ever as he expected it. Instead, Marie lifted herself up on one elbow, bringing her hand beneath her shirt so she could unclasp her bra, freeing her breasts. Stein stopped breathing for a moment as she reared up, looping the fabric of her top up until her entire torso was exposed to him. When she was done, she flopped back against the pillows, her face amused from his dumbstruck expression before she grasped his hand, pressing his palm to her skin, bringing his fingers to her ribs.

“Touch me,” she requested, angling her face so she could kiss him harder, and he had never wanted to do anything more in his entire life. He thinks, as irrational as it was, that his hands were created to touch her, to trace over each bump of her ribcage, to smooth over her belly. It felt just as natural as holding her hammer form in his hand. Marie’s skin was warm and responsive, and her tongue traced his lipline while he tenderly explored her torso. He moved his palms up, taking a moment of hesitancy before he cupped her heavy breast, his thumb locating her nipple and rubbing. He felt her breath hitch, and as she moved away from their kiss, her honey blonde hair, still perfumed from her shampoo, brushed over his face.

He was breathing hard as adjusted his weight, holding himself up on his knees to free up both hands, and as one continued to cup her, the other came up so his fingers could stroke the flesh beneath her breasts, between them. Her hips strained upward, rubbing against him, and he hissed when he felt the jolt of pleasure shiver up his spine. Especially when he looked at her, saw how she was pushing her breasts further into his touch, how her face was open and yearning, her lip between her teeth as he rubbed her nipple.

As his gaze moved downward, he took note of the creamy column of her neck, still entirely unmarked, and it sparked something inside of him that felt primal. He cupped her other breast, kneading her flesh with both his palms as he leaned over her, nuzzling beneath her jaw before trailing hot, open mouthed kisses down the line of her throat. Marie gasped when he found her jugular, cataloguing her breath. Each thump against his tongue, the speed of her pulse quickening, told him he was doing the right thing.

This time, he was the one who ground down, aligning their pelvises so he could give her more pleasure, and when she threw her head back, he pinched one of her nipples just as he laid a bite onto her skin, listening in to her cry.

He felt her fingers come to his hair once more, tangling in the gray locks, and a jolt of heat ran through him when he realized that she was using him as a means of leverage. She had made no move to gain control, yielding to his touch, trusting him completely, and it made the ache between his legs intensify. He rubbed himself against her, eager for her to know just what she was doing to him, and she gasped once more, trying to spread her legs farther, though her skirt prevented her from going too far. The spike in her wavelength, in their natural resonance, told him that, if anything, the restraint only added to her pleasure, and he bit down more roughly on her skin, sure to mark, before he eased up, sucking softly instead.

When he focused, he could hear her soft panting, and licked the bite, sure to become a hickey and already darkening, only a few more times before he pulled away to catalogue her.

Her chest was heaving. Her breasts looked like they had swelled, her arousal making it so that her nipples were achingly hard between his fingers, and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Marie’s head being tipped back, at her eye being closed, her face contorted in pleasure. He bent his head to kiss and nip over her collarbones before he licked a line between her breasts, ghosting hot breath over her and making her shiver. Marie’s hand was still tangled in his hair, and he nuzzled between her breasts as he continued rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, setting a kiss to her sternum.

The soft sounds she made were making his head spin. All he wanted was to hear her pant out his name, to have her so overwhelmed by his hands and his mouth that she could only stutter out broken “Oh”s and “Stein”s and “Yes”s.

Slowly, all too slowly, he slid his hands from her breasts, listening in to her whimper as he traced his touch down her skin, over her navel. And his mouth followed, leaving a burning line of kisses that made her belly feel like it was coiling tight. As he got to her hips, his left hand found the zipper that kept her skirt up, and he glanced up at her, shuffling backward so he could get more comfortable.

“Marie?” he asked, all his movement stilling until she answered him. He watched as she fluttered her eye open at his hesitancy, her brows coming together.

“Stein?” she asked, but his touch didn’t move.

It was an action that could never be undone. All of it was, but this, especially. And he knew how desperately he wanted to see her, how much he was yearning to touch her.

But he didn’t tell her any of that. Instead, his mouth only opened with a simple “Can I?” and as his eyes locked with her own, he felt his face warm when she smiled at him, looking absolutely radiant. Gently, she dislodged her hold on his hair, instead finding her zipper and moving his hand away so she could take it down, herself. With that, she shoved the material around, shoving the fabric down her body until her panties were exposed. Stein lifted himself up, one of his hands sliding beneath her so he could cup her ass and ease her up, pulling her skirt off after she nodded at him.

There was nothing left between him and her but the thin material of her hipsters. Yet, when he glanced between her legs, he took notice that she had left a dark, wet spot in the fabric, and he couldn’t help but smirk at the fact.

He knew she was turned on, had to know through the link in their resonance, but he didn’t know it was so bad that she’d soaked through her panties. Pride swelled up in him as he pressed the backs of his fingers to the material and gave a long stroke, leaving Marie bucking into his touch. He repeated the motion one more time, listening to her take in a ragged breath, before her hand came over his once again.

Stein looked up at her, questioning, and when she met his gaze, her pupil was so blown open that there was barely a sliver of her amber iris left visible.

“Something you need?” he quipped, his free hand massaging her outer thigh. Marie made a frustrated sound, purposefully wiggling.

“C’mon, stop teasing,” she said, spreading her legs even farther as she moved her hand off of his to instead hitch her fingers beneath the elastic of her panties.

He didn’t stop her. He only watched as she rested her weight on her shoulders, lifting her hips to remove her underwear right in front of his eyes. And he catalogued everything: every motion of her body, the way the fabric clung to her folds for a single moment before Marie pulled the material away, how the blonde hair between her thighs matched that on her head, how she exposed herself to him so willingly.

When she was done, he slid his hand beneath her once more, lifting her up so he could get a better look, and the second he did, he felt her embarrassment spike through their connection, but she had no need. She was glistening and pink, her skin rosy and appealing, and he took note of every detail before he used his free hand to pull his glasses off, setting them off to the side, not once looking away. Marie’s hands came down to his shoulders, and when he looked up at her, she was just close enough that her face wasn’t blurry, though her hair around her looked like a halo of golden light.

“Stein?” she asked, and he could make out the uncertainty in her voice, the nervousness.

Perhaps she thought he’d found her unappealing, that he was examining her like she was some specimen. He felt his lips tip up at her silliness, and he leaned forward so he could kiss her inner thighs, first one and then the other, and he listened to her breath hitch. Carefully, he brought his free hand to between her legs, to between her lips, and trailed a line from her soft, welcoming opening to her clit, which was engorged and flushed. Marie bucked, a high whine tearing from her at the unexpected motion, and he found it so intoxicating to listen to. Gently, he pulled her hood back before he rubbed her with his thumb, looking up so he could see the line her body made as she arched, how her head went back, exposing the darkened mark he’d left on her throat.

He could feel his heartbeat everywhere in him when he took in how slick she was, her body so yearning that he could effortlessly glide his fingers down, circling her opening once, twice, a third time, before he called her name, forced her to look down at him just as he slid his middle finger in to the knuckle.

Her nails bit into his shoulders, her legs twitching as she welcomed him inside, and he nuzzled her lips before he finally allowed himself to taste her, licking a line from where his finger was inside of her back to her clit, forming a seal with his mouth and sucking.

She wailed, one of her legs over his shoulder, the other trapped beneath him, and she pressed her calf to the back of his head to push him forward, urging him on. Her panting filled his ears, her calls and encouragements as he crooked his finger, tapping over the swollen part inside of her and feeling her get wetter around him. The taste of her on his tongue made him throb, downright aching for her. He felt the strain against his pants, but he refrained from stopping what he was doing, instead thrusting his finger inside of her, making sure to catch the front of her walls with his fingertip, leaving her in spasms. He knew if he looked at his hand, she would have left even his palm glistening from how wet she was.

Carefully, he slid a second finger into her, tracing circles around her clit with his tongue before lapping over her with long, languid strokes. Marie called out for him, her sweet breath sighing into the air in pleasure as he slowly explored her. She was burning on the inside, her body hot and practically dripping, and he felt her throb around his fingers, the pulsing getting stronger and stronger. He sucked harder on her clit, listening as her calls for him got higher and higher in pitch.

“Th-there!” she said, thrusting down savagely onto his hand and face. “Fuck, Franken! R-right th-th-there!”

He heard how her voice rounded out into a higher soprano than usual as she keened, and he pulled his face away from between her thighs so he could watch her face as she orgasmed, the breath in his body practically sucked away as he took note of how her breasts thrust forward, her eye rolled back, her face pinched up in ecstasy.

He couldn’t help but groan, feeling like he was going to tumble over the edge just from watching her. Her taste was still on his tongue, her walls were still fluttering hard around his fingers, and, experimentally, he pressed over her G-spot once more, watching how she popped her mouth open and squirmed, still trying to work her way through her climax.

Something warmed in his chest and he moved the hand that was cupping her ass away from under her, using it to unbutton his pants, shoving the material down his hips until he could kick the fabric off and away. Still keeping his fingers inside of her, he moved up her body, kissing both her hipbones before he nipped at her navel, licking up the line of her body, between her breasts and to the dip of her collarbones. His arm came around her, clutching her to his body, and only when the pulsing around his fingers eased did he move out of her so he could clutch her to him more fully.

“S-Stein,” she whispered, her voice breathy and thin as her body relaxing fully in his hold, and he nipped up her throat until he was face to face with her again. Their noses bumped, and he smiled down at her, memorizing her flushed, post-orgasm face. Slowly, he pressed their hips together once more, and she shivered when she felt the hard line of him on her skin. But instead of paying himself any mind, he cupped her face, gently kissing her and opening his mouth so he could share her taste.

When Marie grasped his hair once more, her other hand soothed over the crescent-shaped marks she’d left on his shoulders.

And then, he felt her touch trace downward, her palm finding itself between them, even as she kept him in place with her hold on his gray locks. He could barely do anything, barely wanted to do anything, when her slim, glowing hand found his shaft and her thumb dabbed at his precum. She pulled away from him when she felt how much there was, blushing brightly when she rested her forehead against his and looked down, taking in how he’d slicked her stomach from where the liquid was dripping out of him.

“Oh, Franken,” she whispered, gently caressing him, forcing a low cry out of him as she ran her finger down the underside of him, cupping his balls for a moment before she moved her way back up. When her palm caught one end of his piercing, a bar going straight through his shaft, close to the head, he bucked forward, and she could feel how he heated up, keeping her thumb on the vein so she could note how hard he was throbbing. Carefully, she squirmed around, all the while, he kept his eyes shut, surrendering to the feeling of her hands as they stroked over him, before she spread her legs and brought him between her thighs, between her lips.

The heat was the first thing he felt, and he tensed immediately, a moan ripping out of him as he started rocking without even meaning to. Marie smiled, kissing his cheek, her own breathing picking up speed as he rubbed against her. Stein’s hold on her tightened, his arms strong and powerful as they almost crushed her to his chest, his hips stuttering back and forth.

Marie swallowed, moaning lowly when the head brushed over her clit, and she fluttered her eyes shut as he didn’t stop, only lengthening the strokes he was making between her legs. When his piercing caught her clit, however, she tensed, her legs wrapping around him. The feeling was unexpected, the touch of smooth metal dragging over her, stimulating her, so different from flesh. But not unpleasant, and she let go of her hold on Stein’s hair so she could wrap her arm around his neck, instead, listening to his panting mixing with her own, feeling the coil in her belly tighten once more.

“Oh, Franken,” she muttered, moving with him as he continued rocking, “that feels so good. You feel so good.”

Finally, he moved his face from her own, licking her jaw once more as he moved down her neck, kissing her throat and nipping at her skin as his heart rate spiked. Marie cried out at the motion, the hold her legs had around him tightening. The motion brought her lips closer together, making him downright whimper as he bucked, his piercing rubbing over her more fully as she cried out. He didn’t notice how she was chanting his name until she roughly yanked on his hair, pulling his face away from the crook of her neck before she looked him in the eyes, biting her lower lip.

“Stein,” she choked out, writhing beneath him, her body heat rising up as her entire body flushed. Before he could call her name to her, she scratched down his back, her hand grasping his hip to still him. He made a frustrated noise, feeling himself pull away from his peak, but Marie’s mouth found his again, and he couldn’t even think straight as he kissed her back, his hand on her lower back, his other rubbing her side. Her hold on his hip was firm, her fingers digging in slightly, making sure that he wouldn’t move. Gently, her tongue came out, swiped over the meat of his lower lip, and he opened his mouth to her, accepting the way she tenderly traced his teeth, sighing against him. Her warm, wet body was still at the forefront of his mind, reminding him of how desperately he wanted relief, but Marie only kept kissing him, delicately sliding her tongue against his own. When she pulled away, he could see a thin string of saliva that still connected them as she kissed over his face, her eyelashes fluttering over his skin until she got to his ear, mimicking their position from before.

This time, however, she didn’t bite down. Instead, she nuzzled at him, bringing her lips close to the shell of his ear before she pulled him closer, using her hold around his neck. “Franken,” she said, saying his name so sweetly he had to close his eyes. “Oh, Franken,” she repeated, licking the shell of his ear, “I want you inside of me.” He groaned sharply, hearing her saying that making his whole form tense up in anticipation.

Marie let go of his hip, surrendering herself to him, and Stein pressed his cheek to her own for just a moment, basking in the closeness until he turned his head, bumping their noses until he found her mouth again.

She groaned against his lips when he adjusted himself, positioning until his head was at her opening, still slick and soft and open. Holding himself like that, not yet inside of her yet entirely lined up made him tremble, and he pulled away from Marie’s mouth, softly calling her name as he hovered over her. Marie’s eye opened slowly, and when he could look at her properly, connecting their gazes, he slowly slid himself inside of her. He watched the way her expression contorted into surprise, how she flushed harder at the feeling of him stretching her open. His piercing dragged over her walls, aided by the natural curve of him, aimed upward.

Marie’s lower lip trembled as he pushed himself into her, so incredibly slowly, maintaining eye contact with her. The whimper from her throat was different, this time, higher, more ragged, and he felt her hands stroke down his back, massaging his skin. He watched her to see how deep was too deep, reading her face, reading her wavelength. Slowly, when he brought himself in almost all the way, he brought his touch downward, rubbing her and the way her breath hitched made his heart stutter, the way her hips moved to take him in deeper.

“S-Stein!” she called, her head tipping back as he slowly slid out until only the head was in her, leaving her panting. The warm blush over her face intensified when he held eye contact with her, repeating his slow movement in her. His arm around her was as strong as before, making her feel safe, perfectly encompassed, and his soul was fluttering against her own, her wavelength intensifying as he started to speed up.

“Is this good?” he asked, swallowing hard, his breath breaking up his words, making the question sound almost wispy, but Marie nodded anyway, blinking at him, her mouth popped open as tatters of his name filled her mouth. He took a moment to kiss over her face, over her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, her cupid’s bow, connecting their mouths for a moment as he aimed upward inside of her, rubbing harder. Marie broke away from him with a high whine, her eye rolling up as she met every single motion he made into her.

“Y-yes! Oh, Franken, yes, keep going,” she encouraged, and his arm, still around her, adjusted so he could grasp her jaw, forcing her to look back at him. She keened when she saw his face, clenching around him. He looked wrecked, his mouth so swollen, his usually impassive face twisted up as he tried to hold out for her. Her heart swelled in her chest, her voice wavering. “Oh God, please don’t stop,” she begged, noting the strain on his face as he sped up. She felt everything inside of her tense, her thighs twitching hard as she hitched her legs higher around him, unable to keep speaking unless it was in fragments. “Franken!” she wailed out, thrashing against him. She could feel her orgasm looming, massive and powerful and threatening to rob her of all sense as Stein’s hips met her own time after time. “Oh, G-g-god,” she says, choking on the words as she felt everything boil over, her head being thrown side to side as she scratched down Stein’s back, her eye rolling into her head. “O-o-h-h Franken! Oh god, I love you! I love you I love you I love you!” she chanted, bucking against him harshly as she climaxed, every sensation focused between her thighs as her whole body spasmed and she shattered around him, arching from the bed so she was chest to chest with him.

Stein kept moving into her, all rhythm gone as she tightened around him, pulsing so hard it was as though she was trying to keep him inside of her. His name on her tongue made him dizzy, her “I love you”s forcing his breath to choke in his throat, and he hadn’t even realized that he was calling her name on repeat, like prayer, just calling out mindlessly as he chased after his own pleasure. Every sound in his throat was being cut off, choked off before it was finished, stuttered before it was started, and he clenched his eyes tight when he brought himself deep inside of her, losing himself to her completely and coming with a sharp gasp, clutching her so tightly he thought he was going to mold them together.

They lay like that, panting and trembling and entirely vulnerable for what felt like too long, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He hadn’t collapsed onto her, not entirely, but he was barely holding himself up. Slowly, he moved to pull out of her, only to be stopped by her hand on his lower back, keeping him inside of her as she tightened once more. Stein bit his lip, both of them hypersensitive to any kind of touch, but if Marie wanted him to wait, then he would wait.

Her legs had fallen from around him, landing on the bed as she tried to collect herself, but she was still whispering, barely. The only language she knew was his name, and he couldn’t help but kiss her at that. He didn’t know how he could keep existing if he _didn’t_ kiss her, feeling her tremble around him, against him, as she brought her shaking fingers to his jaw, her entire body pliant and welcoming and so soft against him.

Against his lips, he felt her mouth “I love you”, and he deepened the kiss.

He never wanted to pull away.


End file.
